Hope is All I Have
by freedom161
Summary: I used to think that I couldn’t hope. Now I know better…I have to hope, because sometimes hope is all I have. Sequel to The Last Hope. enjoy :
1. To Go Home

Reworked this chapter a bit...it's been two years since I first posted it. Enjoy!:

To Go Home

**Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam,  
Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.**

/\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/

I failed. I was supposed to stop Empire Day from occurring…and instead I caused it to happen. I don't know which is worse though…if I hadn't tried to stop it…Anakin would have caused it. But knowing that I am responsible for such a thing is just as horrible. I may not have marched into the temple to kill the Jedi, but I let Siduos get away that night that I was shocked with the lightning. I shouldn't have stumbled…yet I did. I know it doesn't do to dwell on past mistakes…so I will try to move on.

I used to think that I couldn't hope. Now I know better…I have to hope, because sometimes hope is all I have.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\

The man walked silently through the ruins, amazed that they hadn't changed since he had last seen them…so many years ago; thirty-four, to be exact. He feared, at first, that he might forget--that everyday troubles would overtake his thoughts, consume him until he had little time to remincse about the little girl from his past...the little girl who was his future. He hadn't forgotten however--hadn't let himself forget--the crumpled letter in his pocket that was yellowed with age and marked with the untidy scrawl of a twelve year old girl. Shakily, he pulled the old note from his pocket, his eyes scanning the hardly legible words, hardly believing that 34 years had passed him by already;

_To Anakin: Read as often as needed. _

_Dear Anakin,_

_I hope you know that I never planned for things to happen as they did. I don't know how things will be in the future, I only hope that all of us: Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Leia, Luke, Padme, Master Windu and you, will be ok in my time. _

_I doubt I could bear it if you gave in to the Dark side. I wish I could say that I am one hundred percent sure that you wouldn't turn, but if I hadn't gone back to stop you…you would have. Please remember that the Dark side lies. Siduos twists your thoughts for his own use against you. Please remember that we, your family, all need you. Don't give in to the seemingly easy road down the Dark side. Don't give in for Padme. For Luke and Leia. For Obi-Wan…and if for nothing else, for me. So that I can rest at night knowing that all those I love are safe._

_I will be back 34 years and 2 minutes from the time I left. I don't know where I will leave from…but I hope it is still there in 34 years, because that is where I will reappear in the future. I will come find you as soon as I can when I get back. Remember:_

_The Dark is generous and it is patient, and it always wins—but in the heart of its strength lies weakness…one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

_Lots of Love,_

_Eva_

He placed the letter bearing her love in his pocket, smirking slightly as he thought of what she'd say upon seeing him waiting there for her. He checked the time, paced the entire length of the ruin, and glanced back at the blinding white light that filled the entire landscape. It soon faded, his eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness, and a familiar young girl--dressed in tattered clothing and covered with dirt--appeared in its place. She looked confused for a moment, disorientated by the travel through time that had deposited her exactly where she had left from--34 years later. She glanced around, rubbing her temple and pursing her lips. She just wanted to go home.

Then her eyes found the man's, her grandfather's, and a smile broke out across her features.

"Anakin, your ok." She breathed, disbelieving, stumbling over the rubble towards him.

"I'm ok." He assured her, bending over to embrace her. She pulled away, glancing up at him with fear in her eyes--he was ok, what about everyone else?

"What about Dad, and Padme, and Aunt Leia, and Obi-Wan, and Master Yoda and…"she asked, seating herself on the rubble as her feet were groaning and her legs were weary.

"Woah, one question at a time."

"Yes alright…what happened to Siduos?" she said, calming herself.

"He is still in power. Well…he isn't, he's dead…his goons are still in power." he replied, hesitantly. She had, after all, tried to prevent him ever coming into power...he hated breaking the news to her.

"And your one of his goons…Right?" she said, smirking. If everything had gone as planned, Anakin should be privvy to the Empire's secrets--part of the inner circle.

"Yeah, I'm second in command. If anything ever happens to Tarkin, then I get control of the galaxy."

"Then we get rid of Tarkin."she said quickly, the simplicity clear in her mind even if it wasn't in her grandfather's.

"I don't think it's that easy"

"Then we get dad to help us" Her father could do anything, after all.

Anakin surveyed his granddaughter for a moment, not wishing to crush her hopes with reality,"Alright. We'll go to Yavin."

"How will we go there with out raising suspicion." Asked Eva.

"Simple. I have instructions to take you to the Yavin prison for……attempted treason."

"Ok. Let's go."

The two hurried off toward the ship…they passed several people who stared at Eva. She was rather embarrassed by her threadbare clothing and over all rugged appearance, and tried to cover the long rips across her shoulder and the one long slash across her back.

The two were quiet for most of the trip. As they hurtled through space Anakin turned to her,

"I know where everyone is…except for Padme." His face saddened. "She left Bail's after Leia left, but I don't know where she went."

"We'll find her…oh turn here." Said Eva pointing to the left. She hopped out of the ship and hurried towards the Jedi temple.

Eva hurried down the hall, happy to be home. She'd been gone for around 3 or 4 weeks…too long in Eva's opinion. Originally she was meant to be gone a week, at most a week and a half. How things had changed in such a short time. Eva shook the thought from her head and turned down another hall.

**Where are you. **She called to her father

**In the future.**

**I mean where you are in the Jedi temple.**

**Oh…my meditation chambers.**

**Ok just wondering. I'll be home soon.**

Eva changed direction and hurried quietly down another hall until she came to a large metal door. Quietly she slipped into the room and tiptoed up behind the man sitting in the center of the room.

"Dad." She called.

The man spun around surprised.

"Eva. You said you'd be home soon…I wasn't expecting it to be this soon." He said hugging her tightly. Eva hugged her Dad back. He held her out at arms length.

"What happened, your filthy."

"Yeah well I was a bit busy running for my life that I guess I didn't take care of clothes that well. Speaking of which I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Ok…put on your Jedi outfit."

"Why?"

Luke didn't hear her. He merely turned back around and began meditating again. Silently Eva left the room.

/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\

"I feel better now." She muttered to herself tying her hair back with her black ribbon.

She slipped into her khaki skirt and then searched for her white shirt…

"Aha." She cried grabbing the shirt and putting it on. Taking one last look at herself she hurried out of her door. No sooner had she entered the hall did her father stop her.

"Eva come on to the main room. Everybody's waiting."

Eva wanted to ask why they were waiting but decided to remain silent. She followed Luke to the main hall and glanced at the 100 or so Jedi present. She continued following her Dad up to the front of the hall.

"Umm… Dad what are we doing here."

"Remember how we studied ancient Jedi traditions."

Eva nodded.

"Then you have to remember how Jedi were knighted."

Eva nodded.

"Well, you said you wanted to start using those ancient traditions."

"But Dad, I said I wanted to take the trials before being knighted."

"Eva name the three trials that Jedi had to face." Said Luke.

"The tests of courage, flesh…and…self-image."

"Right."

"But I still haven't done the trials."

"Eva…you faced Siduos courageously that night in his office."

"Courageously." Spat Eva, "I was scared…and…and I was defiantly not feeling brave."

"But you still faced him Eva. Though you were frightened you still stood up for your beliefs."

"Actually I was on the floor by the end of the night." She whispered.

"And the second trial, Eva. The test of flesh…you lost your hand fighting for the Jedi. So far you're two for two in the trials."

Eva nodded.

"And the last trial…the test of self-image. Eva…who are you?"

Eva paused for a moment and stared out at the crowd. She saw Anakin staring at her and her father and smiled. She continued looking through the crowd and soon saw Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi and her mother making their way to the front of the room, Anakin not far behind them. She looked at her father once again and then stared straight ahead at the large crowd.

"I am a Skywalker. I can't stand injustice and have a knack for persuading people. I am stubborn, caring, smart, hopeful, cautious, clever, and a little frightened at times. But above all I am Eva…" she paused, "and that is all I ever hope to be."

She smiled at her father as he spoke, "Then hold out your light saber."

Eva did as instructed. Carefully Luke took the weapon from her and handed it to Master Windu, who stood beside him. Anakin then moved up and handed Eva another saber. She held it gingerly in her hand and turned it on. A blue blade leapt from it. She swung it cautiously and then turned it off. She examined the saber and then looked up at her grandfather questionably.

"This is your old saber."

"Yes, it was my saber from when I was a knight."

"A knight, you know are." Declared Yoda.

Obi-Wan walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "And a very fine knight I am sure you'll make."

Eva smiled, happy for the moment. But she knew that her happiness was confined in the walls of the temple…for once she stepped foot outside the Empire would swarm through her thoughts.

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\

AN/ Please please please please review. Hehe you guys have been pretty good about reviewing but just reminding you. I have to babysit tonight or else I would put to chapters up tonight. Hope you like the first chapter though. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. To Fear

To Fear

None but a coward dares to boast that he has never known fear.

Eva sat contently on the couch in her family's quarters of the Temple. Curled up under a wooly blanket she became engrossed within her thoughts. She had thought that when she returned home she would no longer worry about setting things right in the galaxy. Now she knew differently, she worried even more now that she was home.

"Eva…are you in here." Called a women's voice.

"Aunt Leia." She called sprinting from the couch.

"My you have grown, Eva." Stated her Aunt, "How long has it been…a month…. with out you here. I swear it seemed like more then that."

"It was a month."

Soon the several others joined them.

"Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Uncle Han." Exclaimed Eva, hugging them all. A moment later the rest of her family joined them. Anakin brought Obi-Wan with him. They all gathered in the living room, sitting on whatever furniture was available.

"Eva, tell us about your trip." Said Anakin Jr. (AN: the younger Anakin said that. This gonna get confusing with Leia's son Anakin and the older Anakin so from now on I'll put a Jr. next to the younger Anakin.)

"Well…."

"I'd love to hear about it." Said her aunt.

"Ummm…."

"I want to hear about it as well. You told me some of it but not all of it." Said her father.

"Alright. Where to begin…"

"I'd say the beginning would be the best place to start." Called her Uncle Han.

"Yes…alright…Well when I got there I met this little boy who told me where…Anakin and Obi-Wan were. I found them and spoke with Anakin who……well lets just say that he didn't want to listen to me and left. Then I spoke with Obi-Wan—"

"You were the one who left that time."

"Yes…yes I was. I went to find Master Yoda and told him about being Anakin's granddaughter…later I went to the Council Chambers to ask them to instate an amendment to the constitution…which they did. Anyways I had to go to Palpatine's office in Anakin's place and told him all kinds of stuff that wasn't true. –" Eva stopped for a moment…she was going to mention Padme but didn't think she should.

"Lets see, after that the Council told me that they had…………………" Eva shared with them her entire story, and it had been a long one…but little did Eva know that is wasn't even half way over.

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/

"What's wrong?' asked Anakin after everyone else had left.

"Nothing"

"I could feel it and so could everybody else."

Eva sighed, "I don't know it's just…after you spend a month somewhere it feels like home. I suppose I'm crazy, but I don't feel _home_ yet."

"Its just a feeling…when you first came to the Jedi Temple, it didn't feel like home…did it?"

"No…I suppose I didn't." she muttered. Anakin left quietly, while Eva remained laying on the couch. Soon she drifted off to sleep, still lying on the couch under the wooly blanket.

The next morning Eva awoke and set off purposefully to find her father. She found him, teaching one of the classes in the temple. It was a funny sight, Luke trying to teach 6 year olds how to duel.

"Dad." She called. Luke spun around.

"Hi."

"Hi, I need to ask you something."

"Alright…what is it."

"Well…yesterday you made me a master, and not that I don't want to be a master its just…I don't feel like I deserve it."

"That's nonsen—"

"I know you think I've done enough to deserve it, but I don't. I never was a Padawan…I think I should be."

"Alright."

"It's settled then."

"Any preferences for a Master?" asked Luke.

"Not really…just not a family member. I've already been trained by you guys."

"Alright…I'll see to it right away. Keep an eye on them…they're practicing" muttered Luke gesturing to the group of children.

Eva nodded and stood at the front of the room watching as children sparred with each other. She vaguely remembered training, just as these children were, and longed for those care free days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Eva you will go with your Master to the Imperial base on Alderane where Anakin is station. I will accompany you as well." Said Luke turning to another set of Jedi and giving them their orders.

"Did he tell you why we were going to the base?"

"Not yet I suppose he will on the ship."

"I hate not knowing." Murmured Eva switching from foot to foot.

"Patience, Padawan."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright. We should go wait for Master Skywalker to join us…come along."

Eva followed him.

'We're taking the Falcon?" she exclaimed surprised.

"Apparently."

"Uncle Han won't like us taking it without him."

"You didn't think I was going to actually let you take her alone?" asked Han who had just emerged from the ship.

"I knew you wouldn't. I suppose you're coming along" said Eva

"Of course. Now get in kid."

Eva hurried in and sat down to wait for her father.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eva slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light. She groggily stumbled to her feet and looked around. Four white, metal walls encased her in a small room. All that the room held was a bed…basically craved into the wall. Confused she sat down on the simple bed and suddenly remembered.

………………f…………l……….a………..s…..h…………b……..a…….c………k

"_Eva, hurry over to that crevice and wait. You'll be safe there." Whispered Luke._

_Eva nodded and scurried down the hall. She was halfway to her destination when…_

"_Freeze." Slowly she spun around to find herself face to face with a storm trooper. She quickly glanced over at her father and saw him becoming surrounded as well. She reached for her saber but was too late. She felt a slight pain in her shoulder before she fell into a deep sleep._

………e……n……d………f……l……a……s……h……b……a……c…………………

The door shot open to reveal a small group of Imperial troopers. Instinctively Eva's hands flew to her side…but her saber was missing.

"Prisoner 00011448." Said the storm trooper as if he was introducing her.

"Skywalker." Hissed a familiar voice.

"Siduos……so you're alive. You know this is the second time you've played the whole fake death thing and frankly, it's getting rather old." Remarked Eva.

"I rather enjoy it." He murmured.

"Do you enjoy picking on twelve year olds…or are they the only ones you can actually capture." Asked Eva.

"They're" he began menacingly, "the easiest to get information out of."

Eva laughed bitterly, "You want me to tell you about some nonexistent Jedi order?"

Siduos snapped his fingers and stepped to the side to allow a droid in, "I figured you wouldn't want to tell me…so I brought along a bit of _persuasion_."

Eva tried desperately to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, as the torture droid drew closer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eva lay curled tightly in a ball on her bed. Sighing she opened her eyes and staggered onto her feet. The black ribbon that held her hair back was pulled free. She combed through her hair with her fingers before tying it back once again in her usual messy bun. She longed for mirror. Though she knew she hadn't grown…somehow she felt she should look older, because today she was thirteen years old. It surprised her that only a year ago things had been so different. She didn't know if things were better then….or now. She slumped back onto her bed and began to mentally draw up a plan of escape. She hoped that someone would rescue her, but if no one came she knew she'd need a way out

Today was her second day in the detention cell, and she felt as if she would go insane being locked in there all day. She was almost happy when her door slid open and the storm trooper stepped in.

But her joy was short lived when she began to worry about why he was there. Desperately she tried to hide her fraying nerves as she turned to the storm trooper, "Why are you here?"

"I am to take you to Detention Cell 0022331."

"Why am I being moved?"

"Classified information."

And again she was swallowed by utter darkness.

Eva felt a gentle hand smoothing a wet cloth across her face. She opened her eyes to see an aged woman bent over her. She stared at the women for a moment and noticed the wrinkles across her brow and the gray specks entangled in her brown hair.

"Who are—"Eva stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the woman's brown eyes.

"Padme?" she whispered. The woman nodded and smiled gently, "Its so good to see you."

"I'd say the same but I wish you weren't here." Remarked Padme solemnly.

"Where is here anyway?" asked Eva moving to sit against the wall.

"We're in a basement of sorts. It's a detention cell but it's harder to get to then the ones on the upper floors. Not many people know about them."

Eva looked around confused. She was in a detention cell…but it was larger then her last one. There were two beds rather then one. Though she knew the chances of anyone finding her here were slim, but at least she had someone with her.

She looked at Padme, "Doesn't he know you're here… I mean he works for the Empire."

Padme's face fell as she shook her head, "He is Darth Vader when he is at the Empire. The Emperor wanted me locked up to keep me from drawing him back to the light side. He figured if he knew I was here it would 'awaken' Anakin in him."

"How long have you been here?"

"A year, maybe two years."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone insane."

"I think I was insane before I came here." Muttered Padme.

"Well we're leaving tomorrow."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet." Murmured Eva. She made her way to the bed and soon fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I should be there." He said bitterly.

"She'll be alright. She handled herself very well for a month without us." Said Mara quietly, giving him a comforting hug.

"But she had Dad and Obi-wan then."

"It's only been two days. Though I thought for sure that you would find her when you searched the base yesterday."

"I would've found her but they moved her cell."

"I know. I'd personally like to assassinate those monsters that took her."

"I'm going to see if Dad is back yet." Muttered Luke heading out the door without another word. He hurried down the hall, sick with worry. He had been stunned and thrown into his ship, along with Obi-Wan and Han. By the time he had awakened they were halfway to Tatooine. Immediately he had turned the ship around, but by the time he reached the base again…she was gone. He only hoped that Anakin knew where she was.

"Dad where is she." Asked Luke.

"I don't know exactly. She is still in the base on Alderane. I'm going back there now. You come in an hour and enter through this hangar." Said Anakin pointing to a spot on the map, "Then go through this hall…you'll be in the Emperor's office. He should be there…"

"Alright." Said Luke slumping into a chair. An hour seemed to take eternity as he waited for it to pass. Finally it did, by the time an hour was up Luke was already in his ship and ready to take off.

"Wait." Called a voice. Luke looked out the front of the ship to see Mara and Obi-Wan standing there. Once they were sure they had his attention they hurried around the back and into the ship.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eva sat up weakly and turned to see Padme already up.

"So how are we getting out of here?" asked Padme.

"Wait for them to come with food."

No sooner had she said that did the door shoot open. Eva force pushed the droid into the wall and hurried past him…motioning for Padme to do the same. She hurried down the hall until they met up with several storm troopers.

"Now what." Asked Padme.

"Simple." Muttered Eva waving her hand at the first trooper, "You will let us pass."

"We will let her pass."

"You will not tell anyone we left."

"We will not tell anyone they left."

With that Eva hurried around them and to the upper levels…convincing the storm troopers to let her pass as she went.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luke and Mara went first with Obi-Wan several steps behind them. They followed the route the Anakin had provided and soon ran into trouble. Igniting their sabers Luke and Mara stood side by side in front of the storm troopers. They took them out in a matter of seconds and turned around to see Obi-Wan finishing off one last trooper. They continued their journey to the Emperor's office. IT was a short walk to their destination and they soon arrived at the door. Locked. Frustrated Luke found himself wishing for Artoo. Determined Luke began trying to rewire the lock by hand, with Mara's help of course.

_Ping_

The door shot open to reveal several storm troopers and the Emperor himself. Obi-Wan turned to take care of the storm troopers while Mara tried to locate Eva's cell on the computer console. Luke headed straight for the Emperor. He froze for a moment when he saw Siduos seated next to Anakin, Tarkin standing beside them.

"Where is she!" demanded Luke firmly.

"Who?"

"You know who." Spat Luke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more clear…I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Tarkin

"Why of course let me make my self _very_ clear." Luke forced pushed him to the wall and swung his saber at him…freezing millimeters from his neck.

"If she is hurt then you better pray that they can hold me back from killing you. Now I will ask you again…where…is…she?"

Tarkin remained silent.

Angry Luke moved the saber closer to his neck causing him to attempt to back up, only to be met with the metal wall, "Where is she." Roared Luke.

"Dad…" Luke spun around to see Eva standing in the doorway.

"Eva…are you al—" Eva's eyes were focused behind her father as Tarkin's hands fumbled at his waist. A blaster raised behind Luke's back. Tarkin's finger gently pushing the trigger.

"Dad!" cried Eva pointing behind him. But her warning was too late, as was the red blade that swooped down to meet Tarkin's wrist. The sound of the blaster hitting the hard floor seemed loud in the silent room. All sat watching as Luke feel to the ground. No one was able to move. Eva felt her stomach clench tightly as she watched her mother run to Luke's side. She couldn't hear Tarkin's cries as he clutched his hand…nor did she hear the gentle hum of a saber being turned off. She didn't see Anakin turn against the Emperor. She shook herself from her stunned state and ran to her father.

"Lets go" said her mother. Eva nodded and watched as Anakin lifted Luke over his shoulder. She heard the clatter of the approaching the storm troopers and saw as Padme silently entered the ship behind Anakin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anakin." Called Eva. He had just returned from the back of the ship, where Luke lay.

"Hmm?" he asked distantly.

"Anakin turn around." Said Eva smiling at Padme who stood behind Anakin. He complied, though confused by Eva's antics until,

"Ani…" whispered Padme. Instantly Anakin picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Padme…why…how…where."

"I'll explain everything. Come." She whispered grabbing his hand and leading him to the back of the ship.

Eva smiled and turned to Obi-Wan who sat in the cockpit looking rather bewildered.

"Can you fly this thing?" he asked.

"Sure…rear thrusters on flip the thing-a-ma-bob. Oh and turn the whatch-ma-call-it. Then we should be ready for hyper-space."

"Is thing-a-ma-bob a professional term?"

"As a matter of fact it is." Said Eva.

"How many flying lessons did you have anyways."

"Ummm… 1 I think….no wait that was only half of a class because we got interrupted by some important mission."

"Great we're doomed."

"Don't say that, Master."

"Why did I agree to _training_ another Skywalker?" murmured Obi-Wan.

"Because you're insane…" muttered Eva smiling slightly.

"That's Probably true."


	3. To Worry

To Worry

If you can solve your problem, then what is the need of worrying? If you cannot solve it, then what is the use of worrying?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Could you keep an eye on things for a moment?" asked Eva leaning back in the ship's seat.

"Sure" responded Obi-Wan. With that Eva quietly walked to the back of the ship where Luke lay. To her relief Luke was no longer laying on the bed, rather he was sitting and talking quietly with Mara.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eva.

"Oh, I'm better. It seems that when you yelled you startled him so it only hit my leg…nothing a bacta tank can't fix."

"Good." Was Eva's only reply as she turned and left. Immediately her mind began swarming with new worries. She slumped back into the chair next to Obi-Wan.

"What's the matter, Eva?" he asked noticing her grim demeanor.

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Just all the things we have to do….stop the Imperials, then set up a new republic, we still have to get the Jedi order more organized, not to mention figure out what to do with the dark Jedi…and we have several planets in need of help."

Obi-Wan rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "The weight of the world does not rest solely on your shoulders, Eva. You alone can't change the entire galaxy. A burden such as that is shared amongst us all."

"I know, but I still feel like it is all up to me."

"Your still a kid, Eva. Leave worrying up to us adults, we're very good at it." Replied Obi-Wan. Eva nodded and turned her attention back towards the window, staring out at the endless sea of black.

"Do you think," she asked, "we'll ever be rid of the Empire?"

"One day, they've been in control far too long already. "

"What will we do, once we are free I mean?"

"Set up a new government, obviously."

"But it's not that simple, is it. What kind of government. Certainly not an Empire, but we can't have the same government that you had during your time, for there were many flaw in it."

"We will think of something, though all forms of government have their certain flaws."

/\\\/\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\

"Eva." Said Luke sternly.

"Couldn't I just listen?" she pleaded.

"Alright…have a seat." Replied Luke with a sigh.

Eva took her seat and the meeting began.

"Well you all know why we are here, we need to decide how this new Jedi order will work." Said Luke to the dozen or so Jedi gathered in the small room.

"The old Jedi order had its flaws, as I am sure this one will as well. Any ideas?"

"Hmm….some sort of council you should have." Said Yoda. Luke nodded.

"We need to set a new code for the Jedi."

Luke again was silent.

"Not to mention decide if we wish to use old traditions."

Luke spoke this time, ""All are very good points…I suppose some sort of council wouldn't be a bad idea, but not a council that elects its own members, what about one where the members are elected by their fellow Jedi"

"What if the Jedi elect someone who is incompetent? That system won't work then. That is why council members should elect their fellow members." Said one cross looking Jedi.

"Alright we will vote then. All in favor of a Council appointed by other Council members…"

A few hands rose, including that of the cross looking Jedi.

"So…one two three four five people for it, that leaves seven for an elected council….therefore we will have an elected council. Now I suppose the other issues will be covered once we have a council."

"Umm…" said Eva quietly, "When will we elect the council.?"

"At the next Jedi gathering….next week I believe. May the force be with you all" said Luke in dismissal

The group got to their feet. Luke heard a few mumbled 'May the force be with you's' as they went to the door. The cross looking Jedi was the last to leave. As the door zipped shut behind him, Eva turned to her Dad,

"I don't trust him." She said quietly.

"Neither do I." said Luke tidying up the small room.

"Who do you think will be elected."

"Master Yoda, of course. Obi-Wan, Master Windu, I think Master Pana might be on the council…"

'And what about you?" asked Eva.

Luke smiled, "I don't care whether or not I am on the council…"

"…If you say so…" mumbled Eva.

"Shouldn't you be with Master Kenobi?" asked Luke, a look of mock anger on his face.

"I'm sure he's very busy, I'm gonna just sit here."

"Oh, you are?" asked Luke playfully shooing her from the room.

"Oh, alright I'll leave." Said Eva in defeat running to catch up with Obi-Wan

"Ahh…there you are, I was wondering what was taking so long." Muttered Obi-Wan.

"Sorry…where are we going?" asked Eva, falling into step with him.

"On a mission…"

"Where?"

"Tatooine, to settle a minor dispute."

"I hate Tatooine. Wouldn't we be more useful doing something to stop the Imperials?"

" Hate is not a word to through around so carelessly, but I know all to well why you dislike that planet; you forget that I spent several years there before you were born. As for being more useful somewhere stopping the Imperials well, I'm surprised your father has sent you on any mission at all….You gave him quite a scare last time. I thought he would keep you at the temple forever."

"Yes, Master."

"We'll only be there a few days, Eva….we must return to the temple to vote next week…" he added, trying to lift Eva's spirits.

"Alright…."

They boarded the ship and set off for the long journey to Tatooine.


	4. To Listen

To Listen

Be a good listener. Your ears will never get you in trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The week that Eva spent on Tatooine past without incident. Other then a few angry business men, whose quarrel was Obi-Wan's job to settle, nothing remotely strange occurred. Soon they were back on _Star Soarer, _the ship that had taken them to the desert planet. When they arrived at the Jedi Temple it was bustling with activity. All the Jedi had returned to vote for the Jedi Council.

Eva spent most of the next few days busily running errands throughout the temple. After hurrying to the other end of the Temple and back she slumped onto the couch, though she only had a moment's rest.

"Eva," called Anakin, "I'm going to the Council meeting. Your Dad told me to ask you to run these Temple defense plans to Threepio." Anakin had been elected to the council, along with Luke, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, and another master whom Eva had never heard of. Sighing she took the plans from Anakin's out stretched hands and hurried out of the room.

"Artoo, have you seen Threepio?" she asked when she spotted the droid.

A series of beeps were the only reply. "No? Alright. He's probably telling a bunch of 4 year olds that the world is gonna end or something." Said Eva, sighing. She turned down the next hall.

"Send Obi-Wan, and that new Padawan of his. She's your daughter, right. Eva or something." Said a voice that Eva did not recognize. She froze when she heard her name coming from the room just ahead of her. The door was slightly ajar and she stepped closer to listen.

Two resounding, "No_'s_" followed the man's suggestion. Eva recognized the voices at once and frowned.

"You can't keep her from doing what a Jedi is supposed to do. Just because she's your daughter….or granddaughter for that matter… does not mean you can shelter her."

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time she went on an Imperial mission?" said Luke.

"She was captured. So what. She got out of there alright."

"That's because I went to—"

"If I remember the report correctly, she was already out of her cell and escaping when you arrived."

"But she is too young for this mission…"

"She was the same age when you sent her back in time. And that mission was surely harder then this one."

"But…"

"And Obi-Wan will be with her."

"Can't we just send Obi-Wan?"

"We need her to disable the wires, and to get to that she will have to go through the ventilation system. I doubt Obi-Wan would fit in there."

"But the place will be swarming with Imperials, she is only twelve—"

"I'm 13. " Said Eva quietly from the doorway.

"What?" asked Luke.

"I said I'm 13. Probably 14 on some planets."

"You're not supposed to—"

"Be here. I know and I'm _really_, really, sorry. I was taking these papers to Threepio and I couldn't find him, and I heard my name…" she trailed off quietly.

"And you're not thirteen yet……"

"Yes I am. I turned 13 the other day." She muttered, shrinking back from the Council, all of whom were watching her with extreme interest.

Luke only looked taken aback for a moment before a brief look of realization crossed his face. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone, "Thirteen is no better then twelve. You're still too young to go on such a mission. This is a big step if we succeed."

"I know, that's why I want to help. And besides you were only 5 years older then me when you faced Anakin." Said Eva gesturing at her grandfather.

"Exactly, I was 5 years older then you, that's five years stronger and—"

"Not five years more training though. I've had more training then you had on Endor. You had what….two months of training with Master Yoda? I've had…at least eleven years." Said Eva indignantly.

"You're not going."

"That's not for you to decide. You only have part of the vote."

"Take those defense plans to Threepio, he's in the main hall. Then you are to go to your room. We'll discuss this and let you know our decision. And make sure you close the door _completely_."

Eva took a deep, calming breath and turned to leave the room. With a click the metal door closed. She hurried to the main hall to find Threepio.

"Here, I was supposed to give these to you." She muttered, throwing the plans into the droids hands.

"Thank You, Miss Skywalker."

She muttered a quick goodbye and set off towards her room.

Half an hour passed before her door eased open.

"I forgot your birthday." Said Luke.

"It's ok. You were sorta busy trying to save me….so I guess I'll forgive you."

"I just can't figure out why Siduos kept you and not Obi-Wan or myself."

"Well, there is the whole business of him hating me."

"Why would he hate _you_?" asked Luke sarcastically.

"Oh, I expect it has something to do with me lying to him, and then of course I didn't let him kill me…"

"Now why would you do such a thing, Eva?" asked Luke, still sarcastic.

"Oh and me helping him fall into a pool of lava probably didn't help him like me."

"Probably not

"So am I going?"

Luke sighed, "Yes….but I don't like it."

"That's fine with me. When do I leave?"

"In a week."

"A whole week!"

"During which you are grounded and will spend the majority of your time with Obi-Wan training."

"Why?"

"You didn't think you could eavesdrop on the council without getting in trouble did you?"

"No. at least its just training" grudged Eva.

"Good. Now, go meet Obi-Wan in the kitchens."

"Why in the kitchens…I though I had to train…."

"Yes, you'll be learning how to wash dishes because the droids need two extra hands, and since you won't be going anywhere I figured you could help them."

Eva opened her mouth to protest but quickly though better of the decision. Silently she stalked out of the room and down the next hall.

An hour later Eva stumbled out of the kitchen, her hands pruned and damp. Obi-Wan walked beside her chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Eva darkly.

"Oh, nothing just remembering a curiously same punishment that Anakin received once."

Eva looked up, intrigued "What punishment?"

"Well, I can't seem to remember what he did but the council made him stand behind the dinner counter and serve the dinner with the droids. Oh my, it was funny. He had to wear one of those things, oh what are they called, they keep the hair out of your food…well, he looked quite hilarious. If I remember correctly every one was amused. Even Master Yoda smiled."

Eva smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't get to happy if I were you. You're on dish duty again tomorrow." Said Obi-Wan

"I have a feeling I won't be the only washing dishes tomorrow, though."

"And why is that."

"You'll see."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I apologize for the delay in the story, I was quite busy rereading the Harry potter books, oh and please review review review review. Your reviews inspire me to update sooner so...


	5. To Dream

To Dream

_**"Hope is a waking dream"**_

* * *

"Please? You wouldn't want your favorite granddaughter to have to wash dishes all by her lonesome, now would you." asked Eva. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Oh….alright."

"Thank You." Squealed Eva, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchens.

"You wash, I'll dry." Said Anakin, grabbing a towel.

Eva set to work scrubbing the dishes. She was trying to scrub an unusually tough piece of meat from a plate when_ Smack, _a cluster of foamy white bubbles hit the side of her head. Without looking up from the sink of dishes she sent a handful of bubbles at Anakin, hitting him on the shoulder. Soon enough all out war broke out and by the time they had finished with the dishes they looked distinctively disheveled, what with the foamy mess of bubbles strung through their hair and their pruny hands.

Anakin was busy the rest of the week and unable to help Eva with anymore dishes. So Eva helped out in the kitchens alone the next few days and was only too happy to be let off kitchen duty 2 days before the start of her mission. She slid happily into bed, her hands, for once were not pruned and damp as she drifted off to sleep

_"You've never been to the Opera...have you Eva?" asked theSith. Eva did not respond but merely stood in the center of the room, desperatly trying not to cry...but her vision was becoming increasingly blurry, and one lone tear escaped...cascading slowly down her cheek. 'What happened, why am I so upset.' she thought._

_"This, would be considered a bitter tragedy...the brave hero defending the helpless little girl, only to die at the hands of the villian...tsk...tsk...tsk...a terrible ending indeed." he continued, pacing around Eva. She watched him intently, her hands clutching the warm hilt of her saber. Suddenly he struck at her, Eva blocked the blow, jumping onto a high beam. She jumped down and swung her saber blindly at him, knocking his own saber far from his hand. She summoned it through the force and clasped it tightly in her hand._

_'Someone died...who died...someone tried to protect. me..' thought Eva shooting a sideways glance at the limp body several feet away from her. The hood of its cloak had fallen back to reveal his face. With a shocklike horror Eva averted her eyes back towards the sith._

_She raised her saber above the cowering man-**---------**_

Eva sat straight up in bed, panting. She let her head fall back onto the soft pillow. Finally she caught her breath and wiped her hand across her brow. She stared at the ceiling for a moment longer before clambering out of bed. She slipped on a pair of shoes and her cloak for she knew the temple halls to be very cold so late at night. Silently she opened her door and crept out of her family's living quarters. She tiptoed down the hall counting the door numbers...

"11401, 11402, 11403, 11404, 11405...Aha...11406." she whispered.

Quickly she typed in the password and slipped into the room. She continued to the bedroom and crept up to the sleeping form of Anakin.

"Anakin." she whispered, "Anakin."

He didn't stir.

"Anakin," she said again, her voice a little louder. Still he did not stir.

"Grandpa." she said her voice louder still. Anakin rolled over to face Eva.

"Huh?" he asked sitting up, "Whats the matter?"

Eva didn't answer. A moment later she was sitting in the living room with a warm drink in her hand and Anakin istting across from her. He stared at her, waiting for her to tell him why she had awoken him at 3 in the morning.

Sighing Eva spoke, "What were the visions of Padme dieing like?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, 'Why do you ask?"

"Oh...I had a vision...or a dream..." said Eva trailing off into silence.

"What was this 'dream' about?" he asked.

"Uhh, well...I was on a ship and I was crying, and a sith, there was a sith there..."

Anakin set his cup down waiting for her to continue.

"He said someone had died...and there was a body...on the floor." Eva closed her eyes and sighed.

"Who was it?" asked Anakin quietly.

Eva looked up and stared at him for a moment. "You" she choked her voice barely evena whisper.

"Eva" said Anakin, "Eva listen to me. No matter what you are not to try and keep this from happening."

"But!"

"Look, I almost made a horrible mistake by trying to stop someone from dying." He paused, "Lucky for me I had a stubborn, bravegrandaughter to help me." he finished smiling. "Now you oughta get back into bed."

Eva nodded and hugged Anakin goodnight.

Over the next few nights preceding her mission Eva had the same dream. But each time Anakin was replaced by another of her loved ones. Luke, Leia, Han, Padme...finally a night before her mission she lay wide awake in her bed. Staring at the ceiling and trying to keep awake. She didn't want to have that horrible dream again.

The next day, red eyed and weary as ever she sat in front of Padme as her grandmother braided her hair so that it formed a braid that cascaded down her back.

"That'll keep it out of your eyes." said Padme humming absentmindedly. Ten minutes later Obi-Wan appeared at the door.

"Ready?" he asked. Eva nodded and hugged Padme tightly. She grabbed her saber from her bed and clapsed it to her belt.

"Ready" she said pulling the ribbon that held her braid tighter and hurridly following after Obi-Wan.

* * *

Ok sorry for such a long long long long wait. Oh and expect the next Chpater of my Last Hope Au story to be up pretty soon. PLEASE review(reviews inspire me to write quicker) so please please please please please review. 


	6. To Panic

To Panic

**"Panic is a sudden desertion of us, and a going over to the enemy of our imagination"**

It is a frightening thing, when you know there's something waiting for you, somewhere out there in the vague sense of time called the future. You wish for time itself to slow, to halt, hoping to earn yourself a few more precious seconds before you have to face that which is so terrifying.

But, as Eva found out, in such times the clock has a curious habit of speeding up, going twice as fast as it ought to. A week came and went, passed with the occasional nightmare, constant training sessions, and ever pruned hands. Anakin was busy with plans, as was Luke, and all Obi-Wan seemed to truly notice the fear in his pupil as she prepared for her mission.

She hid it well. She hadn't spoken of her visions with Anakin again, not after that first night, and told no one else of the terrible sights that met her eyes each time she lay down to sleep. Her family, killed because of her shortcomings.

For the first time she actually considered what everyone was constantly telling her, that she was too young for all these responsibilities. And, though it pained her to admit it, she found that she had to agree. It was all too much to bear on her own.

Already it was the eve of the mission and fear grew like a physical presence in the pit of her stomach, forming a knot in her abdomen that seemed to writhe like a living being inside of her. She felt sick, naseated, but to admit her fear was to abandon the mission. To abandon the mission was to seriously set the campaign against the Empire back by weeks, months maybe.

There was no choice in that matter. She would have to go, like it or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, short, but just curious if anyone is still interested in this. It was 2 years ago that I wrote the first story and the start of this one...I"ll continue and finish this one if anyone is still interested...


End file.
